


Double The Surprise

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Baron Corbin One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Double The Surprise

3 months. That's how long you'd been waiting to finally tell your boyfriend of 3 years, Baron Corbin, that you were pregnant. 3 months. That was the longest you'd ever been able to keep a secret from him, but you had to be sure that everything was okay before you told him. Now the day to tell him had finally arrived... only he had other plans.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"What the hell has gotten into you? You've done nothing but snap at me since you got home?" you asked, putting away the plates you'd just washed up.

"Nothing's gotten into me," he growled. "I'm fine."

"Bullshit Baron, I know you. I know when something is wrong," you said stepping towards him.

"There is nothing wrong {Y/N}," he snapped, slamming the cup in his hand down onto the counter. "So just drop it!"

Baron stormed passed you, grabbing his keys from the table.

"Where are you going?" you asked, nervously.

"Out," he replied as he shut the door.

You stood staring at the door in stunned silence. A few seconds later you heard the sound of his motorbike roaring into life and pull away from the house.

"This was not how I imagined tonight going," you sighed running your hand through your hair. 

You busied yourself with putting the rest of the cutlery and things away, trying to keep yourself busy as time slowly ticked away. After an hour you were starting to wonder if he was going to come home tonight. You thought about calling him, but thought better of it.

"If he wants to talk, he knows where I am," you thought to yourself.

After another hour you decided you'd had enough waiting. The TV wasn't keeping your attention. You decided to shower and get ready for bed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
As you stepped out of the shower you couldn't help but stop in front of the mirror, a small smile crossing your lips as you look into the mirror at your small, but noticeable bump.

"Getting big already little one," you said softly, running your hand over your bump.

A few tears spring to your eyes as you think about how you wished Baron was home right now, holding onto you, looking at the little life you'd both created growing inside you. You quickly wiped away your tears and wrapped yourself in a towel before heading into your bedroom to dress.

Your mouth dropped open as you walked into the bedroom. The bed was covered in rose petals in the shape of a heart.

"When did...? Baron?" you called out, to no reply.

You walked closer to the bed and saw a little red envelope in the middle of the heart. Picking it up you smiled when you saw Baron's rushed handwriting "Midnight. On the bridge. Come alone. B xxx".

"Oh you romantic so-and-so," you chuckled.

You knew exactly which bridge he was talking about. It was the only one in town. It was also the place you first met 5 years ago. You'd just arrived in town when your car decided to crap out on you. 2 hours you sat there hoping that someone would stop to help you. When someone did eventually stop it was Baron with his best friend Corey. He'd managed to convince Corey to use his Triple A membership to get you some help getting your car going while he took you to the nearby diner for a coffee to 'warm you up'. You smile at the memory before your eyes are drawn to the clock on the night stand.

"Shit, it's already 11!"

You quickly rushed to pull on your jeans, which only just still fit, a loose fitting t-shirt and one of Baron's hoodie. You rushed downstairs as fast as you could, trying to make sure you were careful. You grabbed your keys, purse and little handbag and rushed out of the door.

"Please don't let there be any traffic," you thought to yourself as you pulled out of the drive and headed in the direction of the bridge.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You pulled up at the bridge with 5 minutes to spare. Slowly getting out of the car you make sure you have your scan photo in your pocket.

"Baron?" you called out. "You here?"

"Over here baby," you heard him reply.

You started to walk towards him. As you got closer you started to notice that there were more rose petals on the ground.

"Baby? What's going on?"

You stopped in your tracks when you saw him stood in front of you. His hair was up in a neat bun and he was in a suit. Without a word he held his hand out for you.

"There's something I need to do," he said softly, his eyes not leaving yours.

"Baby?"

"I know I've been an absolute jerk the last two days and I'm sorry. I was trying to make sure I didn't ruin this surprise and ended up making you mad and upset, which I never wanted to do."

"What surprise?"

"Well shh and I'll tell you," he chuckled lightly. 

You pretend to zip your lips closed which makes him chuckle again.

"You see, that's one of the reasons why I'm so sure this is the right thing for me to do," he smiled. "You remember what I said to you on our first date? That I was almost certain that you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with?"

You nod.

"Well, I'm completely certain now. I know I've got something special with you {Y/N} and I never want to let that go... Ever. That's why there's something I want to ask you," he said, taking hold of your hands and slowly dropping to one knee.

"Oh my...."

"{Y/N}, {Y/M/N}, {Y/L/N}, will you make me a very happy man and do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Your eyes immediately fill with tears as you nod.

"Y-yes. Yes I'll marry you"

Baron grinned as he stood up and pulled a HUGE ring out of his pocket before slipping it onto your finger.

"I love you {Y/N}," he smiled, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you close to him.

"I love you too," you smiled.

"And I promise, {Y/N} that I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you are always happy and have everything you ever want."

"I have everything I want right here," you smiled. "I've got you... and our baby."

You quietly counted in your head waiting for what you said to sink in... One... Two....

"Wait.... Baby?" Baron pulled away slightly, looking down at you. "You mean....?"

You nod, pulling up your top a little to show your baby bump.

"I wanted to surprise you. It's the longest I've ever managed to keep a secret from you, but I wanted to be sure everything was okay before I told you."

Baron's eyes immediately began to fill with tears as he gently places his hand on your bump.

"O-our baby..."

"Our son," you smile softly, taking the scan photo from your pocket. 

"A boy? Oh my.... I don't think I could love you any more than I do right now," Baron smiled.

"Just remember that in 6 months when I'm screaming and calling you every name under the sun," you chuckle.

"It'll be worth it," Baron smiled before capturing your lips with a soft kiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Within a week of getting engaged, you and Baron eloped to Vegas and got married, neither of you wanting a huge wedding. And now, 6 months later you have just welcomed your baby boy {Y/S/N} to the world and you and Baron couldn't be happier.


End file.
